The Rain
by Blankerts
Summary: With Sam being the last psychic, he thought all of his powers were gone, But suddenly he can't seem to feel any emotions. He is kidnapped by a group of hunters and forced to tell them what he knows about the rain. But he has no idea what the hell 'The Rain' is. Can dean save him in time?
1. Kidnapping 101

His hair was black in the rain. Or maybe I imagined that part… either way it was dark. The air was suffocating and I couldn't see. Breath in and out, but it's not working. It's as though something is wrong with me. I lift my leg to run and lurch forward abruptly but charge on.

"Dean!" I call, but it is to no avail, as there is no response. The rain pours into my eyes and blurs my vision. It covers my ears and locks out all the sounds of the world. This isn't rain at all, I realize. My gut begins to churn… something here isn't right.

SPNSPNSPN

I awoke with a start, that was an odd dream. Not that my dreams are any surprise nowadays. I live a life of killing things that are already dead. What the fuck is up with that. Why, literally just why. I gave up my dream college for this bullshit. The second Dean wakes up though my brain actually awakens and I realize that him and Jessica are the real reason I'm still in this. I stand up and roll the covers of the bed back to the pillows. I stretch, yawn a little, and avoid the aggressive pain in my lower back. Which would happen to be courtesy of a salt and burn gone peppery and wet. A quick walk to the shower and I'm alone with my thoughts.

The water pours down my face, into my eyes and ears and suddenly I'm struck with that same feeling from that dream. That feeling that something is wrong, that Dean is in danger. I shower quickly and move on with my day. It's probably nothing anyways.

SPNSPNSPN

"Sam! What the hell was that?" Dean is yelling in my face. I can't help but zone out and just not answer. A fog is glazing over my mind, and I honestly just can't seem to give a damn about anything. I feel a rough blow. A punch to be exact, right to the jaw.

"Come on man! Answer me!" A million things are going through my mind but what I say is none of them.

"The rain is coming." And the rain did come, but not how we expected.

SPNSPNSPN

"Bobby something is wrong with Sam …. He's just- Well how am I supposed to know? He said something about the rain. The rain is coming. Maybe it's the psychic crap? … He's just not right, it's like he's not here. He's right in front of me, but he doesn't talk, he doesn't eat. Hell I doubt he sleeps. … I don't know. …. I said I don't know …. Bobby something is wrong, I gotta go, I'll call you later."

Dean didn't realize I had overheard his conversation, that's good. I can work with that. I walk into the motel room with two black coffees. I've taken one sip when the door of the motel is busted in.

There's a click of a shotgun, and Dean looks pissed. I turn slowly to look at whoever has just intruded and I am legitimately disappointed. Two of John's old hunting buddies, what a shame. At least a visit from the policer would have been fun.

"We're here for him" They say to Dean as the gesture with their guns to me. Then they walk up and hit him with the butt of the gun. Hard and fast, he didn't stand a chance. Now I'm the only conscious half of our brotherly monster fighting duo. But that doesn't matter because I'm being tied up right now and can't do anything to help Dean anyways. I'm dragged into a van and then they hit me with the shotgun too.

SPNSPNSPN

The room I wake up in is dark, it seems to be cement. Cement floors, walls and ceiling, all a dark grey. I shut my eyes and block out the aggressive headache. That doesn't last long though, only a few moments of solemn solitude. Then the door opens, and I believe a nightmare would've ensued, but I was too tired to care. I've been like that all the time lately.

The men walk in with a metal pipe. They are very quick to getting what they want, which would be my shoe and my sock no longer on my foot. I know about this form of torture.

"Last chance kid, tell us what you know about the rain. You're the only psychic left, you gotta know. Demonic freak." It's all I can do not to laugh in their face, their games seem so… petty to me. I shrug at them.

"You brought this on yourself." There is a quick _whoosh_ and a sharp _crack_ as the metal pipe smashes into the bottom of my foot, and finally whatever has been wrong with me is fixed. The indifferent mask that was pulled over me was gone.

 _What the hell could have been going on that I couldn't feel anything. What's going on with this rain? Where am I?_ My thoughts are racing now that I'm finally back at full capacity, and then I register the pain. It is excruciating. I let out a yelp, and then bite my tongue.

"Tell us what you know!" One of the two demanded.

"I don't know anything!"

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it. Tell us what you saw psychic boy."

 _Whoosh crack whoosh crack whoosh crack_ I am breathless by the end of the three swings of aggressive pain.

"I don't know anything!" I yell.

"Kid we're just getting started." By the end of the hour I had taken over 80 blows to the feet, and each one hurt more than the last.

SPNSPNSPN

Sorry for such a short first chapter! Let me know what you think and I will make the next one longer


	2. Just as Good as My Brother

It is black. It flows into my lungs and my eyes, it sticks to my hair. I shake my head back and forth while I scratch at my ears in some sort of attempt to regain my hearing.

"Dean!" I hear the call for me. "Dean, no. No, don't."

Then I am snapped out of the rain and shot into a cement cell. Sam is covered in thick blood and has his eyes squeezed shut. His head turns right at me.

"Dean I can't hold the connection for long, get me out of here please." he is pleading for help, my little brother is back. Tormented and beat up, but at least he isn't that sick freak who couldn't feel anything.

"Sam, where are we, how am I here?" I take in my surroundings. Those two hunters have some electric toy and are shocking Sam's legs. Those fuckers are going to die today. I lunge at them, but I fall right through their bodies. What the hell?

"Dean, it's this rain I think. Whatever it is has brought back some of my powers. Remember how I sent you that message when I was trapped in that town? The rain must have a stronger power than that town because I can control it more now. Either way I-" He cuts off into a blood curdling scream and I realize he hadn't been moving his mouth before, no he had been projecting his thoughts. But this time I see his mouth open.

"Damnit just fucking get here." Then everything fades to black and my head snaps up.

I sputter and gasp for breath as my mind shatters in pain. It is everywhere, wrecking balls destroying my nerves and I collapse to the floors shaking. The black I just came out of falls back over my vision and I can no longer retain consciousness.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

There is a notification sound going off on Sam's computer, I assume this is enough of an emergency that he won't hate me for touching it. I flip open the screen and see him.

"Sammy.." I let out his name like a breath of air held far too long underwater. The bottom of his feet look unusable, black and blue to a point that is disgusting. Blood seeps out from places where the pressure was too much and the skin simply split open. Black marks ooze with a mixture of something thick and dark and… more blood. _The electric shocks_. My brain offers me. I shake my head at the pain he must be in, but continue scanning up his body. His shirt is ripped open and the word, 'Demonic,' is carved into his chest. His ribcage is sprinkled black and blue. One tear falls down my cheek and I brush it away quickly.

"Sam." I say to the computer, but he appears to not hear me. His eyes are glassy and his head is lolling to the side, but he's conscious. That's my brother, always fighting.

"How are ya feeling.. Sammy?" One of the men sneers his name.

"Don't, don't you lay a finger on him I'll kill you I swear it I will!" I scream at the screen.

"Dean, how would you like to watch this time?" The other one mutters in my direction.

"Don't do it. I'll find you! You know I will! Me and Sam are the best out there!" That finally catches their attention and they both laugh.

"You and Sam may be the best, but he's the one that does the finding. So, are you ready or not? Because here we come."

They promptly wrap some black device around Sam's arm and twist two gears. _Holy shit._ The metal around his arm is getting tighter and tighter and Sam is screaming bloody murder as a sickening _crack_ fills the room. They lay him out on the floor and he continues to scream. That doesn't stop them though, and the gears keep turning, and Sam keeps screaming, and I'm sitting behind a fucking computer screen doing absolutely nothing.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

I screenshot the laptop and decide to figure out where Sam is being held. The image pulls up on my screen and I scan through every inch of it. There is a number on the back wall. 3695, maybe it's the number of a storage bin or something? There is some type of foam covering all the cracks in the wall. _The storage bin is sound proofed._ Alright, I can work with that. I was knocked out at 7:32 a.m., it is currently 10:17 p.m. I go onto a map and set out a circle of how far they could have made it going 80 miles per hour for 15 hours. That's way too large of a frame of where they could be. _Come on narrow it down Dean._ I think back to when I was 'with' Sam. I don't know how to describe it. I look back to when I saw them shocking him, one of them has a watch! It reads 11:24 a.m. Oh that narrows it down. I'm left with a much smaller circle of where they could be and I quickly start researching storage yards that have over 3695 containers. _Shit_. I'm still left with six places.

A message pops up on the screen. "Dean, can you find us in time?" I shake my head and turn back to my work. Why are they tormenting me? I thought they just wanted to know about the rain or whatever.

There has to be some other way I can narrow it down. Aha! The size! All of the storage yards have different sized containers. I pull up the photo and see Sam. The Giant guy is in the same exact position, stretched out on the floor. Well I know how tall he is. I guess that means I can compare him to the rest of the room. It take a painstaking 13 minutes, but I figure it out. The room is 15 feet by 17 feet.

I open up the message they sent me and hit reply.

 _Ready or not fuckers. Here I come._

I twirl the keys to the Impala and run out the door.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Alright this chapter is a bit longer, tell me what ya think!


End file.
